Under Wiseman Wood
The rumor of Wise-man wood was very well known in my town. The children used to sing of such tales like that. The village folk used to spread the tale from town to town, creating fear throughout the local communities, including their own. 'The Wise-man waits under the wood, with a rusty metal cleaver. He observes those with forgotten dreams, and very cold fevers. As well as the quiet grievers. For the Wise-man only sees those who have nothing'. The rumor had come to our villages attention, not long ago. It began with a child, a small bonny child, whose name was unknown to our small society. She used to perch herself on a wooden stool outside a brewery, and whistle with the wind.There she would stay all day and all night, as if it were her own property. Everyday people would walk up to her and give her treats for her to eat. But she never ate a single morsel. She never spoke, nor moved from that stool. But one day, she moved, she got up from her stool, and made her way to Wise-man wood. who knows how long she was their for. it felt like days since anyone saw her perched on her stool, rejecting anyone's interaction. But she did finally return to her humble wooden stool. But, she was different this time, her eyes were wide open and she had a crooked smile, which she never broke again. she always rambled on as well after that, she used to say 'The Wise-man was watching me, he knew i had nothing, and he is coming to set me free' and when people walked up to her, to give her sympathy, she would describe this so called wise-man to us all, she would tell us of his attire and physical appearance. Wise-man wears a large coat, to hide his regrets. Wise-man carries a metal cleaver, to entertain all the boys and girls. Wise-man plays with the shadows of the night. Wise-man carries the truth to us all. But will only shows them to those he can see. She must of bumped her head while she was in the woods. Oh how i wish that was the real truth. If that would of been the real truth The next day, she was found dead sitting on her stool with her eyes gouged out. and the words 'free' gashed on her forehead. That's how the rumors began, She......she was right.....or was she, no one really knew who murdered her, no one called the police, our little village didn't believe in them, we all thought they were not part of tradition, which seems crazy to an outsider, but to me, and everyone else. It was normal. We all dumped her body in the shallowest hole we could find, we were to afraid to give her a proper burial. We threw her in, gave her a quick prayer, and left. I need to know what did this to her. I ran home and got all i needed for my journey. Clothes (large coat and dark shades) Food Tent and sleeping bags Baseball bat Medication I didn't need to tell anyone where i was going, i didn't have anyone to tell, i didn't have anyone. I left as soon as i could, i walked through the town, past the brewery to the entrance of the woods. It was dark and moist, and the leaves had overgrown, and wrapped itself around all the signs, and had squeezed all color out of it. The trees were distorted and macabre looking. they were black as ash, and twisted and scrapped. The leaves were damp and crispy. Other than that their was nothing. I carried on up the hill of the woods through the depressing scenery of the wood, and found a small stump with a cut through the middle of it. It wasn't anything special, but it spooked me a little. I stared at the stump, and it lay there.....motionless. Soon i began to forget reality, and began to stare at the stump for a long time. I was in a trance, i then began hearing noises, screams, and cries out in agony. Suddenly dark figures crawled themselves out of the shadows, and began to cry, and to beg 'HELP ME, HELP ME, OH GOD FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP US ALL !!' NO NO ON DON'T PLEASE DON'T KILL ME !!' as well as muffled sounds of bones braking, skin slicing, and a constant echoes of my a familiar voice....the girl 'The Wise-man waits under the wood, with a rusty metal cleaver. He observes those with forgotten dreams, and very cold fevers. As well as the quiet grievers. For the Wise-man only sees those who have nothing'. IT WAS ALL TO MUCH FOR ME. i fell to the ground with a thud, and curled up against the stump. and waited for the figures to die out. it was as if they were actually alive, they liked to crawl up to me, and touch my ankle, and i swear i felt them bleed on me, but eventually they all disappeared. i always hated it when the shadows came. I got up and ran up the hill to my little cabin. and put my bag on the table and sat down. I looked up at my cleaver, i kept on the mantle, and sighed to myself. 'Hummmmmmmmm' i muttered to myself, there was no point to go looking for the wise-man, for the wise-man only shows himself to knows who have nothing, 'The Wise-man waits under the wood, with a rusty metal cleaver. He observes those with forgotten dreams, and very cold fevers. As well as the quiet grievers. For the Wise-man only sees those who have nothing'. Only those who prove them-self as worthless........like the girl, are seen by.............me. Cameron Glynn 12/10/14 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life